Influenza
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: "Jika kita memulainya dari awal... Bagaimana menurutmu?" . "Kau tahu? Kau akan menyakiti Jaehwan kalau begitu. Cukup kau menyakitiku. Jangan sakiti Jaehwan, Jung!" . VIXX LeoN couple. Or you called it Neo? :b . Agak fluff tapi hc (?)


―εϊз―

Influenza

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Cha Hakyeon; Jung Taekwoon; Lee Jaehwan (Cameo)

Main Pairing: LeoN, or you called it Neo?

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul &amp; genre gak nyambung sama isi.

Lenght: one-shoot (bisa ada sekuel atau chapter duanya kalo ide liar suyanq berkembang biak menjadi kecebong yang berenang-renang[?])

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

"Hatchim!"

"Hatchim!"

"HATCHIM!"

Seluruh penghuni kelas langsung menengok ke salah satu murid yang sedang sibuk menyapu cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya menggunakan tisu yang ia bawa. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan matanya sangat sendu. Rae seonsaengnim memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Pasalnya, sudah lebih dari tiga kali dirinya menyuruh Cha Hakyeon ke ruang kesehatan.

"Cha Hakyeon, akan lebih baik jika kau berada di ruang kesehatan saat ini. Kondisimu sungguh buruk." Ujar Rae seonsaengnim dengan lembut. Hakyeon pada akhirnya mengangguk lemah dan langsung beranjak keluar kelas. Ia berjalan gontai menuju ruang kesehatan yang ada di lantai bawah.

Sesampainya diruang kesehatan, Hakyeon langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang yang tersedia dan langsung terlelap karena memang sedari tadi kepalanya sangat pusing dan berat.

ㅡεϊзㅡ

"Hoam.."

Hakyeon mengucak matanya, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. Matanya menerjap. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing walau tidak separah tadi. Ia jadi mengutuk hujan gerimis kemarin sore.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Hakyeon terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang melihat-lihat lukisan yang ada di ruang kesehatan. Hakyeon lebih terkejut lagi saat menyadari bahwa suara familiar itu adalah milik seseorang.

Milik Jung Taekwoon.

Milik Leo.

Suara khas Jung Leo.

Mantan kekasihnya.

"T-Taekㅡeh, maksudku, Leo?"

LeoㅡJung Taekwoon mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Hakyeon yang masih terduduk. Tanpa tersenyum sama sekali, Leo menghampiri ranjang yang ditiduri Hakyeon lalu duduk di kursi disamping ranjang itu.

"Sakit apa?"

Hakyeon menjilat bibirnya, gugup. "H-hanya flu." Jawab Hakyeon tergagap. Leo mengangguk-angguk. "Karena apa?"

"K-kemarin sore.. A-aku kehujanan."

"Gak bawa payung?"

Hakyeon menggeleng. Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan sama sekali. Hakyeon melihat arloji digital yang melingkar ditangannya. 13:45. Lima menit lagi, jam belajar akan berakhir. Apa Leo tidak ingin masuk kelas lagi?

"L-Leo-ah?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Hakyeon."

Hakyeon menjilat bibir bawahnya lagi. "A-ah, ne, Taekwoon."

Bibir Leo bergerak, membentuk senyuman tipis dan... pedih?

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak kembali ke kelas?"

"Tidak. Lagipula, sudah lama kita tidak berduaan seperti ini." Jawab Leo tenang yang sukses membuat wajah Hakyeon yang sudah memerah semakin memerah.

Hakyeon pada akhirnya terdiam. Sejujurnya, ia belum bisa berpindah hati dari Leo. Pesona Leo benar-benar membuatnya jatuh hati. Sayang sekali, Leo cepat sekali pindah hati darinya.

"Hakyeon-ie.."

Hakyeon berdebar. Panggilan itu... Sudah lama sekali tidak ia dengar dari bibir tebal Leo.

"I-iya?"

"Apa kabarmu selama aku tidak ada disampingmu?"

Hakyeon meremas selimut yang ada diatas pahanya. Untuk apa Leo menanyakan itu. Apa Leo berencana membuat ia menangis lagi?

"A-aku? B-baik kok. Kau s-sendiri?"

"Biasa saja." Jawab Leo dengan dinginnya. "Tidak baik namun juga tidak buruk."

"K-kenapa begitu?"

Leo menatap mata Hakyeon dalam. Yang ditatap terdiam, seakan gerakannya terkunci oleh tatapan mata yang tajam itu. Inginnya Hakyeon menunduk. Tapi tak bisa ia tolak kalau... Kalau ia rindu tatapan mengintimidasi dari Leo.

"Jaehwan tidak sepertimu."

"H-ha-ah?"

Hakyeon gugup, salah tingkah, sedih, semua perasaannya campur aduk, membuat jantungnya berdenyut hingga merasa ngilu.

Leo mengangguk kecil, bibir nya terangkat, membentuk senyum yang sudah lama tidak Hakyeon lihat. "Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"H-ha?"

Hakyeon semakin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat tubuh Leo mendekat dan mendekapnya erat. Hakyeon bisa merasakan detakan jantung Leo yang berdetak lebih cepat dibanding biasanya, persis seperti detakan jantungnya sekarang ini. Dengan ragu, Hakyeon membalas pelukan dari Leo. Ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia rindu perlakuan-perlakuan sederhana dan manis dari Leo, seperti pelukan ini misalnya.

"Hakyeon-ie?"

"Iya?"

"Jika kita memulainya dari awal... Bagaimana menurutmu?" Leo mengeratkan dekapannya pada Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tersentak pada perkataan Leo barusan. "Maksudmuㅡ"

"ㅡMaksudku, kita pacaran lagi. Ah!"

Leo melepas pelukannya dan mengusap wajahnya. Hakyeon mengernyit khawatir sekaligus bingung.

"Leo-ah, aku tidak mengerti."

"Kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu."

"Ne, maaf." Hakyeon menunduk.

Leo menghela nafas. "Aku memang tidak romantis seperti Wonshik, Hakyeon."

Hakyeon semakin menunduk. Untuk apa sih, Leo mengungkit tentang Wonshik? Wonshik hanya sahabatnya. Hakyeon kali ini benar-benar merasa sakit.

"Jangan bawa nama Wonshik, Taekwoon!"

"Baiklah, maaf. Tapi..."

"Apa?"

Leo mengambil kedua tangan kecil Hakyeon dan mengenggamnya erat. "Aku masih cinta padamu, Hakyeon. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku lagi?" Ujar Leo sambil menatap mata Hakyeon dalam. Hakyeon terdiam. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

"B-bagaimana dengan Jaehwan? Ada apa denganmu dengan Jaehwan?"

"Jaehwan tidak sepertimu, Hakyeon."

Leo menghela nafas berat. "Ia selalu protes. Ia tidak sepertimu yang biasa saja menghadapiku yang dingin seperti ini. Ia tidak sepertimu yang selalu bilang terimakasih saat kuberi barang-barang kecil. Ia terlalu manja. Ia selalu protes jika hanya kuberi pelukan. Ia ingin kucium. Aku tidak mau." Ujar Leo panjang. Hakyeon memejamkan matanya, menahan air matanya yang tiba-tiba mendesak ingin keluar. "K-kenapa?"

"Karena.. Karena aku hanya ingin mencium bibirmu, Cha Hakyeon."

Hakyeon tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ibu jari Leo dengan sigap menghapus air mata Hakyeon. "Kenapa menangis?"

"Kau bodoh. Kenapa kau memutuskanku waktu itu? Kau tahu? Kau akan menyakiti Jaehwan kalau begitu. Cukup kau menyakitiku. Jangan sakiti Jaehwan, Jung!"

Nafas Leo tercekat. Apa perkataan Hakyeon barusan menyatakan bahwa pria manis berkulit tan itu menolaknya?

"Ku yakin Jaehwan sedang menunggumu didepan gerbang. Lebih baik kau susul dia. Antar dia pulang. Jangan pedulikan aku." Ujar Hakyeon lagi. Leo membuang nafasnya kasar. Hakyeon benar-benar menolaknya?

"Hakyeon-ie.."

"Apa lagi?! Kubilang cukup sudah kau menyakitiku. Kau mau menyakitiku lebih dalam lagi, ya?!"

Leo menggeleng dan langsung memeluk Hakyeon erat. "Jangan menangis, Hakyeon.." Tangan kekar Leo mengusap rambut cokelat Hakyeon lembut. Hakyeon tidak bisa menahan pelukan Leo. Bahkan, ia malah menyamankan posisi pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu... pergilah bersama Jaehwan. Jangan kau sakiti Jaehwan, Taekwoon-ie."

Leo tersenyum pedih. Ini benar-benar akhir kisahnya bersama Hakyeon, dan ini salahnya. Ia tidak perlu protes pada siapapun. Lagipula.. Ia sudah cukup bahagia melihat Hakyeon, memeluk Hakyeon erat, bahkan mendengar panggilan kesayangan Hakyeon untuknya.

"Hakyeon-ie, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" Tanya Leo.

Hakyeon semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Leo. Sejujurnya, ia masih ingin lebih lama lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namun gengsi-nya sangat tinggi. Dan lagi, ia tidak mau menjadi perusak hubungan orang, meskipun Jaehwan adalah perusan hubungannya dengan Leo.

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah... Aku menciummu?"

Hakyeon terkejut. Ia menatap Leo yang tersenyum tipis. Mata Hakyeon menatap mata Leo yang memancarkan keseriusan dan cinta mendalam untuknya. Hakyeon dengan setengah yakin mengangguk pelan. Ia yakin pada keputusannya untuk menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya pada Leo.

"B-baiklah."

Leo tersenyum tipis. Perlahan tapi pasti, Leo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hakyeon dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hakyeon. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Jadi, seperti ini rasanya ciuman pertama dengan orang yang dicintai?

Leo melumat pelan bibir Hakyeon, tangannya menekan lembut kepala Hakyeon, memperdalam ciumannya.

Leo melepas ciumannya saat merasakan Hakyeon sudah kehabisan nafas. Ibu jari Leo mengusap bibir Hakyeon yang basah karenanya. Ciuman pertamanya adalah milik Hakyeon. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Terimakasih, Hakyeon-ie."

Hakyeon mengangguk. "Pulanglah, Taekwoon-ie. Jangan biarkan Jaehwan menunggumu."

"Arraseo. Aku pulang dulu."

Leo mengecup dahi Hakyeon lembut, setelah itu ia keluar dari ruang kesehatan, menuju ruang kelasnya untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya. Sedangkan Hakyeon masih terdiam di ruang kesehatan.

"Jung Leo.. Sejujurnya aku menerimamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Taekwoon. Aku harap masih ada satu kesempatan lagi untukku mendapatkanmu." Gumam Hakyeon pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya, tangannya memegangi dadanya yang masih berdebar.

_Saranghae, Jung Leo. Terimakasih untuk mempercayaiku sebagai ciuman pertamamu._

.

.

.Fin.

Hai. Bawa vixx LeoN lagi. Habis nonton fanmade mereka, feelsnya keluar. Padahal awal ngetik kaihun soalnya moment mereka juga lagi banyak2nya. Mau jadiin hanjoo, mereka ga cocok sedih2, cocoknya smut(?) Wkwkwkw.

SEBENERNYA nih. Sebenernya ide ini muncul grgr suyanq banyak bersin. Maunya dibikin fluff drabble pendek gitu ya, eh kebawa lagunya taeyang sama ailee, jadinya kebawa hc deh-_,-

Btw, big thanks sekali buat yang baca FF **First Time** nya suyanq kkk ^w^

Yaitu(?) :

**kiddosatan** aka nadya my love mwah, **pandarkn, MPREG lovers, izz. sweetcity, DaeMinJae, angelHimes, Sora Haruki, widyaprayudi, LeoVIXX, Guest, Yoonshieun, Kang Hyun Yoo-ie**

Last, gak bosen2 deh suyanq ngomong ini...

Mind to review, fav, and follow? ^w^

xoxo, soo-iceu。

HEH BTW GUE GREGETAN MAU NONTON RUNNING MAN EP 199 DAN 200 TAPI BATRE HAPE KAY JADI YA BEGITUDEH KBYE.


End file.
